emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 3460 (9th June 2003)
Plot Katie is thrilled with the fact that that she and Andy now run Butlers Farm, but Andy feels Jack is just waiting for them to mess up. Diane tries to show Jack that he's doing the right thing. Shadrach teases Marlon and pushes him so far he snaps and unleashes at Shadrach before threatening him with his iron. Scott teases Syd and gets a smack from Chloe when he makes a disgusting joke about Yolanda. Zoe tells Cally that she feels that Cally has reacted differently towards her after discovering her condition. Yolanda stops off at the garage and teases Robert whilst asking him where Syd is. Cain and Sam take the mick out of Marlon, and when Alan makes a complaint about the food, it becomes too much and he throws his apron at Cain before storming out. Yolanda flirts with Syd and asks him to prove that he's happy to see her. Marlon snaps again at Shadrach, Sam and Cain but Cain takes it too far. Dawn visits Terry on his first day of work, she holds baby Jean. Lisa and Eric are shocked to find an unsturdy Marlon on the roof of Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa goes to get help. Zoe and Cally have been horse riding. Cally gets Zoe to open up about her schizophrenia. Paddy and Alan try to talk Marlon down. Marlon shouts from the roof that he's a failure. Andy and Katie deliver their rent to Jack, Andy and Jack argue and he walks off. Cally leaves to return home and lets Zoe down gently, asking her if she needs a relationship right now. Cain brings out his shotgun to shift Marlon. Chloe gets uncomfortable when Yolanda reveals that she's staying the night. Marlon tries to goad Cain into shooting him. Lisa goes to get him but Marlon falls off the roof. The family rush round and they all (except Lisa) laugh upon finding him face down in a pile of poo. Lisa grabs Cain's gun and threatens Cain, Shadrach and Sam. Marlon and Lisa have a heart to heart and Lisa realises the extent of Marlon's sadness. Cast Regular cast *Andy Sugden - Kelvin Fletcher *Katie Addyman - Sammy Winward *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Robert Sugden - Karl Davies *Diane Blackstock - Elizabeth Estensen *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Scott Windsor - Ben Freeman *Sydney Woolfe - Nathan Gladwell *Chloe Atkinson - Amy Nuttall *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jean Tate - Megan Pearson (uncredited) *Dawn Woods - Julia Mallam *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt Guest cast *Cally Baxter - Annie Fitzmaurice *Yolanda Howie - Charlotte Faber-Scott Locations *Butlers Farm - Field *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Pear Tree Cottage - Kitchen *Home Farm - Dining room, grounds, kitchen, office and hallway *Windsor & Dingle - Forecourt *The Woolpack - Public bar Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,770,000 viewers (10th place). Memorable dialogue Lisa Dingle: "I'm getting help." Sam Dingle: "What, like the fire brigade?" Lisa Dingle: "Mr. Turner." Eric Pollard: "I can hardly see him vaulting up there." Category:2003 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes